Clary on a Sugar HIgh
by Alicefreak101
Summary: Another One Shot for Mortal Instruments.


Clary on a Sugar High

**A/N...Okay so I decided to do another Mortal Instruments one shot. This time it is about Clary. Take the risk and read it.**

It was a rather boring day at the institute. The shadowhunters really had nothing good to do, so Isabelle decides to go out and buy many bags of candy.

"Okay I'm tired of sitting here doing nothing, so I went out to buy some candy." Isabelle said.

"Candy?" Clary asked.

"Yup."

"I love candy."

"Uh oh." Jace and Alec said together.

"Why did you say uh oh?" Isabelle asked.

"The last time Clary had candy things didn't turn out so well." Magnus said.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say she went on a sugar high." Jace said.

"I'll have you know I will not go on a sugar high this time."

"You better not." Alec said.

"I promise." Clary said as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

Piece after piece, Clary stuffed candy into her mouth. An hour later, she stopped eating, and that's when it happened.

"Let's go to Candy Mountain Charlie."

"Oh no, not again." Alec said.

"Clary there is no candy mountain, and that unicorn does not exist." Jace said.

"What? Candy Mountain isn't real?"

"No its not real." Magnus said.

"Unicorns aren't even real."

"Wait unicorns aren't real? I thought they were real. Why did you have to go and ruin my dreams?" Clary started to whine.

"By the Angel help us all." Alec said.

"Okay I think that's enough candy for you Clary, no more. Ever." Jace said.

"DON'T TOUCH MY CANDY!" Clary shouts.

"Geez Clary calm down." Alec said.

"I won't calm down. You can't tell me to calm down." Clary said.

"I think I'm going to throw all of this candy away." Isabelle said.

"Good idea." Magnus said.

"No don't take my precious away. My precious." Clary says mimicking the voice of gollum from Lord of the Rings.

"Oh Clary you've gone crazy."

"I have not gone crazy. You've gone crazy." Alec said.

"I think we need to sedate her again." Magnus said.

"That's only if we can catch her. Look at she is on a major sugar high and I haven't seen her run like this since she was on a sugar high the last time she had candy." Jace said.

"Clary you need to calm down." Isabelle said.

"Never! I want more candy. Where is the candy?"

"Izzy threw it all away." Alec said.

"What? You threw all of my candy away? Why? They were so young." Clary says as she falls to her knee's crying for the loss of her candy.

"Oh Clary you are so high on sugar." Jace said.

"No I'm not. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay I think we do need to sedate her. Magnus." Alec said.

"I'm on it." Magnus said as he went to the infirmary to get a syringe with some liquid in it that sedates people.

"Where's Clary?" Jace asked.

"Right here." Clary said jumping on Jace's back.

"Clary. Get off of my back."

Clary gets off of Jace's back and starts running around the room like a three year old would do.

"Come on Clary. Calm down."

"No."

Magnus comes back with the syringe and Alec and I grab hold of Clary, while Magnus sticks the syringe into Clary's arm.

"Night Clary." Alec said.

"I want...I want my can..." Clary didn't get to finish her sentence for she had finally fallen asleep.

"Now she can sleep it off and we are to never give her candy ever again." Jace said.

"Got it." Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle said all together.

After a few hours of sleep Clary finally woke with a major headache.

"Well good afternoon."

"What happened?" Clary asked.

"You were on a sugar high and we had to sedate you." Jace explained.

"Also no more candy for you ever again." Magnus said.

"Yeah. I am never buying candy again." Isabelle said.

"You've got to admit though it was a little funny seeing her run around like that don't you think?" Alec asked.

"Not really...oh okay yeah it was." Jace said.

"Well I know for one thing I am never having candy ever again." Clary said.

"You've got that straight." Jace said, and then kissed her.

Clary said she would never have candy ever again, but a couple months later she had more candy and she went on another sugar high. Instead of sedating her they just watched her run around until she passed out from a sugar crash.

The End.

**A/N...Hoped you liked this one shot. I am actually kind of like Clary when it comes to sugar, but I just don't go that far.**

**Please review and no flames**

**Bye.**


End file.
